New Boy
by Kitty Lee Mew
Summary: The new boy is different, and the six freak boys are going to figure out why... It's been redone!
1. New Boy

Koneko-Chan Smiles and waves - "Mew, hey peoples, I don't know if you remember this, but I redid it, and I going to continue it."

G-Boys Wave

**At school**

A small group of teens were sitting at a table, they were the more popular boys of the school. They went by the names Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Milliardo, and Treize.

"Heero, it's your turn to pick where we'll go to dance tonight."

"Yeah I know...I'm thinking, Duo."

"Yes, we can tell, the smoke is getting thicker."

"Quatre, that was mean!" Treize playfully slapped Quatre upside the head.

"Hmm?...What's going on over there?" Milliardo had turned to the noise of a bunch of people talking. Suddenly the reason for the scene was said loud enough for the six

to hear.

"Did you see that new kid?...Such a freak!" A girl said.

Well, just to say the six teens weren't what some would call normal as it is. Treize, he wore black pants and a white blouse, inch heeled army boots. Milliardo, wore baggy blue jeans and a navy tank with black high top sneakers. Trowa, he was one of the most normal of the group, wore tight blue jeans and a green turtle neck sleeveless

shirt. Quatre, black skin tight leather pants and a baby blue blouse, one and a half inch heeled boots and gloves. Duo, black pants, a red shirt, a black leather jacket and a

long cheasnut braid. Heero, he normally wore shorts and a tank top, today he wore blue jean cut offs at his thighs and an ice blue tank top, and brown high top boots. So the six slightly frowned, and walked over. Duo took a deep breath, and in his normally big voice he asked.

"So, who's the new kid?" Everybody in the group turned and smiled to the teens.

"Some freak...Don't even know his name..." A girl giggled.

"I hope you know...That freak is my brother!..." Glared an Asian girl that most everybody feared. She walked on passed to her table.

"So we finaly get to meet the brother who taught her everything but is younger than her." Trowa stated.

Suddenly the door to the outside lunch room opened. Out walked a boy in black hip-hugger bell-bottom jncos and a pink body hugging tank top. His high top black, two and a half inch high heeled army boots were covered by the bell bottoms. He had fingerless, torn leather gloves on. His shoulder length black hair, was in many mini braids, except for a thin curtain of shoulder length bangs.

"Meiran! Damnit, next time you walk off and leave me...I swear, I'll kill you!" He shouted in Chinese.

The six boys had been learning every language they could, so they understood. The boy walked passed the six, which made it clear he had on black lipstick, black eyeshadow, pink mascara, and his nails were painted pink. He went and slapped Meiran and sat next to her.

"Damn you." Was all he muttered. The six were interested so they went over and sat at Meiran's table.

"Introduce us, Meiran." Duo pointed at the new boy.

She glared but then looked to her brother with a smirk.

**After school**

"Wufei!...Wait for us!" Duo shouted as school had been let out and the six had met to find the new boy.

Wufei stopped and turned, glaring through the thin black cuctain of hair. "First off, it's Chang, and no I won't wait for you...Why? Because I don't even care that you guys exist. You may be popular and can make my life a living hell for all I care...But I could care less about you." He spat in Chinese, then started again with a sarcastic smile. "Oh...Learn better Chinese before you speak it, you're terrible."

"Geesh, and I thought Heero was snappy!" Quatre snapped at the raven haired boy.

Wufei glared and walked over, standing so their noses were a few inches apart, since he had on his boots he as tall as the blonde. "Let me say one thing, Blondie, the best way to be, is alone. Oh wait, you wouldn't know anything about being alone, you have a big mouth but you hide behind your friends, one day they won't be there for you." He turned to walk away but turned right into Treize. He smirked. "Like I said, you need bodygaurds."

Quatre grabbed his shoulder, turning him. "At least I know what to do with my big mouth, not that you would know, because you're always alone." The blonde smirked as he quickly kissed the younger boy. The guys started laughing at how Wufei just blinked when Quatre had kissed him.

Wufei then growled and punched Quatre in the stomach an turned pushing past Treize walking off.

Quatre fell forward to his knees right after Wufei punched him, he started laughing slightly as Duo knelt and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, before I can even ask. He's okay, laughing is always a good sign." Zechs stated.

At their home

"I saw what happened." Meiran said as she walked in the door a little after her brother.

"Damnit, Meiran! Why did you make father send me over here?!"

Meiran took her brother into a hug. "Because of what he was doing to you, thats why I moved here in the first place. I didn't like him beating you." She held back tears. "I don't want to loose you like mother."

Wufei just leaned into the hug. He wanted so badly to cry like his sister was doing, but he couldn't. "Meiran, go take a long hot shower, then we'll watch scary movies. Ok?"

She nodded heading up the stairs to the bathroom. They were now living together in their late mother's small mansion. Wufei frowns and holds his hand out, he lit a lighter and put the flame to his open palm.Fire dance on his hand. "Trust me, Meiran, nothing will take me from you. And I will get mother back." He nodded to himself as if accepting a mission or something.

* * *

KoNeko-Chan Smiles - "Sooo???...Please R&R...I will greatly appriciate it."

G-boys They nod - "Sank You!"


	2. The Club

Wu-Chan and Tro-Sama sigh "Here you people go."

**At dance club**

"Great choice, Hii-Sama." Duo said before wandering off to find some people to dance with.

"Duo, wait for me!" Milliardo chased after him. Treize and Trowa had already disappeared of to the bar to get drinks. Heero sighed head of to their booth in the darkest cornor of the club. Quatre followed Heero.

**At the Chang's**

"Wu, I don't want to watch movies." Meiran said as she bounced down the stairs.

Wufei growled from his seat on the couch. "Then what do you want to do?"

Meiran smirked jumping over the stair rails, when she landed she turned and shook her wet hair. Her silk blue robe swayed. "I want to!..."

Wufei groaned and layed back on the couch. "I shouldn't have asked."

**At dance club**

Finally the whole group sat at the table and were talking about the week and stuff. Suddenly something, should say somebody, caught Trowa's eye. A girl in a black strapless dress, the kind with the huge skirts. She had her hair in many pig tails and had black make up. "Well if it isn't Meiran. Meiran!.Over H-" He stopped in mid sentence at who was behind Meiran. The boy wore black shorts, a black tank top, a cloak hid most of him though, and he had knee high lace up boots on.

'Meiran is draging Wufei along, heh.' Duo thought. Infact, Meiran was dragging him to their booth. Trowa and Heero moved over to let Meiran have one edge of the large circle booth, and Wufei to have the other edge.

"Hey guys!" Meiran almost shouted to the guys sitting down. Wufei just glared at them and turned to walk away. Meiran reached over and slapped his ass. "Sit!"

Wufei almost turned to hit her, but didn't, he turned and sat shooting a glare at the guys before looking at the crowds dancing.

"Hey, Wufei." Duo smirked say in Chinese.

"Still mad?" Quatre continued.

"Fuck yes!" Wufei shouted in Chinese.

"You know, thinking about it, Quatre doesn't have the biggest mouth." Treize snickered some getting a chuckle from the guys and Meiran.

"So, Mei Mei, how did you get stuck with having him for a brother?" Duo ask with a chuckle. Meiran answered jokingly.

"Well, I was two and my parents were drunk and started fu-"

"Shut up." Wufei growled. Quatre cried out a bit as he dropped the fork. All but Wufei looked to him.

"It suddenly got fucking hot." Quatre wimpered. Wufei didn't look because he knew he did it. Whenever he got hot-headed random things burned.

**An hour later**

The eight are walking over to the Chang mansion. Wufei walked a head of the others.

"Mei, when we get to your place, can we play T or D?" Duo asked quietly over Meiran's shoulder. She nodded giggling.

"Of course." When reaching the mansion Wufei was the first to go in, right away he went up the stairs.

"Wu! Come on down..We're playing T or D." Meiran shouted up the stairs. So Wufei slowly made his way down, they could tell he really didn't like being with people.

* * *

KoNeko-Chan Giggles "Sorry, you (still) have to wait to see the game of T or D, or Truth or Dare."

G-boys blink and sigh


	3. T or D

Koneko-Chan Evil giggle "Heh. Me evil. Oh well. this'll be a good chapter. Oh, I took in some thoughts from the reviews I got. Tell me if it's any better."

KoNeko-Chan Blink "Oh, yea, they sorta talk code. Just the abreivs. of the word or the name to confuse Wu. See if you can figure it out."

**Game**

They all sat in the living room. Wufei, Meiran, Heero, Treize, and Duo all sat on the over sized couch. Quatre sat on the coffee table. Sitting on the smaller couch was Trowa and Milliardo. Mei Fei smiled.

"You go first Duo, you thought of the game."

"A'right. Tro, T or D?" Duo smirked evilly as he waited for the answer.

"D. Bring it Duo." Trowa smirked looking to the others.

"I dare you to L.M.E." Which sent most into fists of chuckles, some into snickers at the confused look on Wufei's face.

"Accepted." Trowa smiled walking over to Meiran, he reached over and tilted her head slightly, leaning in. Meiran giggled as Trowa's tongue traced her ear. The rest

laughed at the sickened look on Wufei's face, though he tried not to show it.

"Q. T or D?" The green eyed teen asked the smaller blonde as he went to his seat.

"D."

"K.H.S." Quatre laughed slightly at the dare. So he got off the table and went to Heero stradeling him. Heero smirked softly and wrapped his arms around Quatre. Quatre

leaned in and slowly kissed Heero seductivly. Wufei rubbed his temple and glared at Meiran as if saying 'I hate you.'

"Wu, T or D?" Quatre asked moving from Heero back to his seat on the table.

"Erm. Dare." Meiran giggled at Wufei, he looked at her confused slightly.

"Wu, I dare you to S.O.Y.C.S.A.S.D.L."

"The Fuck? Soy-c-sas-dle?"

"No, Strip off your cloak, shirt, and stradle Duo's lap." Quatre laughed slightly at Wufei's confusion and the look he made.

Meiran pulled Wufei's cloak off as he stood to walk off. She smiled innocently at him. "Come on, Fei Fei. It's just us, plus you need to loosen up."

Wufei growled but she used his nickname, Fei Fei. He took his shirt off and walked to the violet eyed teen, he smirked evilly. He stradled Duo's legs, sitting, he pretended to absent-mindedly slowly ran his fingertips along Duo's side.

"Mei Mei, T or D." Wu said softly, almost innocently.

"Uhm...Erm...T." Mei looked away afraid to do any of Wu's dares.

"Is it true that when you like somebody you actually crouch and lick their stomach?" Mei turned red and nodded with a soft 'mmhmm.'

**An hour later**

Meiran had went up to take a bath. Trowa fell asleep against Milliardo who was nodding in and out of sleep. Heero, Quatre, Duo, Treize, and Wufei were all awake and still playing.

"Fei Fei, T or D?" Duo smirked and poked the Chinese boy laying down on the couch.

"D." Wu murmered as Quatre looked to Heero who came back with some drinks for them.

"I dare you to let Treize try to seduce you." Wu's eyes open, he didn't want to let somebody try that, yet he didn't want to be out, he wanted to prove he was better.

"Fine." He had grabbed a drink before answering though, he gulped it down before laying back and closing his eyes.

Wu jumped slightly as the taller teen stradled his hips and ran a hand down his bare chest. Treize leaned down softly kissing Wu on the lips then moved down his neck slowly. Wu inhaled slowly as Treize kissed his chest, he then inhaled sharply as Treize ran his finger tips along the edge of the waistband of his shorts. Treize smiled and kissed Wu's neck and bit. Wu bit his lip, that didn't feel like any normal bite, he would know from all the fights he's been in.

Mei came down the stairs in a nightgown. "Wu, got take a ba-" She stopped mid-sentence as the scene she saw. Treize, the eldest of the group, plus one of the vampires of the group, was biting her baby brother. Treize pulled back hearing Mei's voice and her footsteps.

"Mei," He looked to Wufei with a little fear. "I didn't mean to..I'm sorry." Wufei slowly brought his hand to his neck.

"Damnit!" Wu grabbed a his lighter out of his back pocket and lit his hand on fire. First he grabbed Treize's neck choking him. "What the fuck was that for?"

Treize growled, pulling away he touched his burn neck. "Wufei, it was an accident."

"Sure didn't seem like one!" Wu put his burning hand to the bite mark and the flame went into it causing it to heal. He grabbed his cloak and shirt and stormed up the stairs.

* * *

KoNeko-Chan Smile "You like? Yes? No? Review please, so I know what I can do to make the chappies better."

All snicker softly.

KoNeko-Chan Blink "Oh, Yes, this is the first time Mei Mei saw Fei Fei fire ability. She shouldn't have left Fei Fei with the guys I guess."


	4. He's Dead?

KoNeko-Chan...Pout "Sorry it took so long to get this chappie up...been very busy babysitting my bro's baby.."

Tired G-Boys nod

**At School the next day**

"Meiran, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to.." Treize pleaded to the raven haired girl who was glaring at him.

"Shut up Treize..He's my baby brother..." Meiran growled.

Quatre pouted."Where is he?...Is he okay?"

"Home...Don't know.." She sighed.

Duo was softly tracing the burn marks on Treize's neck. "How could he do this?"

"Not even I know that." Heero answered. All of them looked to the Vamp.

"I knew he wasn't normal when I did that after school yesterday." Quatre growled softly.

"Stupid SuperNaturals...Messing with the dead isn't smart..." Wufei growled looking into the mirror in the boys' bathroom at school. He had avoided them all, even his sister, that day. He put his hand to the mirror then moved it, a burnt handprint was left. He touched his fingertip to it and it was as if invisible water washed over it to make the print wash down off the mirror.

Suddenly arms wrapped around him. "It's alright Wu-Bear."

"I just want you back...If they find out I've given everything to get you...I will have to go back to Father." The arm's turned him around, one of the hands ghosted over his

cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine..You are mine...I know you'll be able to get me.." With that a kiss was left on his cheek and the ghosted figure vanished.

"Holy shit." Trowa whispered from the doorway. He turned and quickly made his way to the others.

"He's dead!" Trowa yelped quietly as he sat next to the others in the lunch room.

"What!?" Meiran growled.

"He is in the boys' bathroom and was talking to a ghosted figure...he said 'Stupid SuperNaturals...Messing with the dead isn't smart.'"

"I knew it!..." Both Quatre and Treize cried out.

"Knew what?" Wufei asked walking to the table sitting as far away from them as possible while still at the table.

"Nothing." Duo smiled.

"I know you know Trowa...I saw you...So did my ghost."

"Who was the ghost?" Trowa asked quietly.

"Nobody.. Mei Mei..I'll be going back to father tonight.."

"NO!" Meiran shrieked.

"You can't! I don't want to lose you like Mother!"

"Meiran..."

"No..."

Wufei glared but knew he lost the fight. "Fine...I won't go back tonight..."

Meiran nodded. They sat there in an uneasy silence but Wufei was only uncomfortable because of the vampires across from him and his sister.

* * *

KoNeko-Chan Sigh "Yup...That's my story.."

Duo-Chan Sings "And I'm Stickin, to it"


	5. Wufei opens up A little

KoNeko-Chan...Pout "Yo... I'm Back, Sorry it's been so long. I've increased my writing skills and vocabulary, so I hope you enjoy it, I've deprived you all"

The G-boys pout... "Can you forgive us all?"

**That Night at the Chang Mansion**

"Are you sure he'll be alright?" Treize looked to Meiran, he felt horrible about what he had done and how Wufei was acting.

"Yeah, after a bit he will, he's been through worse things but," Meiran shook her head, looking down, "I never thought if I left you guys with him, something like that would happen."

"I'm sorry, I dared him to allow Treize to try and seduce him," Duo hugged her; "I should have know better myself."

"It wasn't your fault though Duo, Fei shouldn't have accepted the dare." Mei looked at the stairs.

"Meiran, may I go speak to Wufei," Milliardo stood to move towards the stairs when Meiran nodded, she went to stand but he looked at her, "alone please."

**Upstairs Outside and Inside Wufei's Room**

Milliardo knocked several times, "Wufei, may I come in to speak with you?" He waited as he listened for a reply.

"Why should I allow you to speak with me?" The door opened slightly so that Milliardo could see the naked upper body of the smaller Chinese boy.

"I want to apologize for what happened, and I wish to speak to you about us," he looked at the floor, "and you being, well, dead"

The door opened enough for Milliardo to walk in and see the room was black with candles all around as the only light illuminating the black walled room.

"Sit and we'll talk." Wufei instructed, motioning to the edge of his bed as he moved and lay back against one of the many pillows on his bed.

"I want to ask you about being anti-social, why do you feel the need to be alone, if you would just open up we could help you," Milliardo smiled some, "we all want to help you."

"I like being alone, it means I can talk to mother, she never completely died, so since her body is still somewhat alive, I can keep in touch with her spirit, she just won't come if I have people around me." He said it so calmly, as if he had said it many times before.

"Oh, that's a good reason, but it doesn't mean you can't have friends, and be friendly, you could always just ask for some time alone. Another question is, what is with the fire trick?" Milliardo looked to Wufei's hands.

"I can control many elements, but I used to burn myself to try to join mother, and get away from father. Fire is my best element because of that, so it's easiest for me to control." He showed it by making a fireball from the flame on a candle near the bed. "Now talk to me about you guys."

"Well, everyone of us down there has something about them, even Meiran," he looked up to Wufei's face, "Meiran is an elementalist in a way as well, she can shape them though, not like what you do, you control the element. Duo, part vampire part shaper, he can basically rearrange the molecules of any object, but only one actual humanoid type body, his."

"Treize is a vampire, I know that, and from the information I can gather right now, you're a lycanthrope with the brain capacity of a telepath." Wufei sat up to look at a candle.

"Correct, you're very observant of us for being anti-social. I take it you noticed Heero is also a vampire, but he's of a pure bloodline. Quatre is a psychic in a way, but he only senses or sees something when he makes contact with something. Trowa could be considered one of the normal ones, along with Quatre, he's just a spy in a way, he can meld into shadows or hide in plain sight, he sort of goes ghost so people can't see him." Milliardo looked at Wufei's eyes, and then to his neck he noticed that the bite mark that should be there was nothing but pin point spots instead of pencil sized dots.

"Fire healing," Wufei looked to him, "one of the many good things about controlling elements, they can heal most the time."

Nodding, Milliardo stood and made his way to the door, opening it and walking out, before closing it he spoke, "Come on down, hang out with us. Oh, the pink on the first day, I figured that Mei did that to you." He smiled at the nod he got as a response from the boy who was getting a sleep shirt on to go with the ice blue sleep pants he wore.

* * *

KoNeko-Chan Smiles innocently "You like? Please tell me how my progress is, do I write better or what?" 


	6. Okay, he opens up, and is weird

KoNeko-Chan Smiles "Hope you all liked my last one, my chapters are going to be long like that so I can make up for the short ones I began with, and to make up for taking so long to update"

Duo-Chan grins "I like where it's going, I hope you do to."

**Chang Mansion Living Room**

Milliardo made his way down stairs and sat next to Quatre on the smaller couch, he smiled at the boy in boxers. Everybody was spending the night to help Meiran with Wufei. Duo looked over the silver clad blond who sat down. Heero and Meiran came back into the living room with drinks for everyone. The two sat and Trowa smiled, "We're being joined." He motioned to Wufei who was coming down the stairs in a long ice blue silk pajama shirt with matching pants underneath.

"Hey Wu, I'm sorry about last night, I want to make it up to you somehow," a slender, tan body was stretched out on the cough, only were a pair of red pajama pants.

"No need to worry about that, I'm fine, you said you didn't mean to, so I should apologize for burning you," Wufei moved to him and bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

Meiran blinked, "Wu, are you alright?" She moved some so he could sit next to her on the couch and she pulled him to a sit because he wasn't moving fast enough.

"I'm fine, Mei. Hey, to make up for burning Treize, how about we all play Chopsticks?" Mei smiled at Wu's idea to play chopsticks. He smirked as the others looked at him blankly." You have enough chopsticks to have one per person, one titled king and the others from one to how ever many people there are minus one. So since there are eight of us, we need chopsticks titled one to seven and a king." He looked to Mei who nodded and left the room.

Meiran came back with a handful of chopsticks, one end hidden in her hand so it must have been the side with the title. She would hold out her hand as she explained the rules. "Each person is to take one, not showing anybody else their number. The one with the king chopstick gets to make a number do something to somebody or another number, or can make a chain which involves most or all the numbers and or king." She had only one chopstick in her hand when she was done.

"Hey, mine has the Japanese symbol for king on it," Quatre smiled, "so I get to make anything happen?" His smile widened when Mei nodded. He thought for a moment. "I say four and six must… make out." He acted innocent.

Wufei raised an eyebrow as he noticed he was six, he wondered 'who the hell is four?' He looked away not wanting to have to do it, but he brought up the game.

"Hey, who's six!" Duo stood up from his seat between the couches, he looked around to find a tan hand rose slightly from the ice blue clad boy. "Hey, cool Q, I get to make out with Wufei." He made his way to the smaller boy and straddled him, clasping his face between pale palms.

The others enjoyed the show between Duo and Wufei. Duo seemed to enjoy it tons more than Wufei, but Wufei went with it, nibbling and kissing Duo as if he was completely into making out with the braided vampire. Duo's eyes would light up some as he tasted blood fill his mouth as Wufei ended up cutting his tongue on the slight fangs protruding farther than the other teeth in Duo's mouth. He pushed Wu back against the couch more, crushing his lips as he tried to get a bit more blood from the cut. He moved back, still straddling Wufei, he kissed him softly as if nothing happened.

Duo whispered something to Heero as he sat next to him between the couches. Meiran collected the chopsticks and passed them out again, she smirked holding king up high. "Chain..." Wufei groaned, wanting to die at that moment, when Mei got king and wanted a chain, that's when you run. "I say; three licks seven, seven kisses one, one gropes five, five teases six, six nibbles two, two makes out with four, and four messes with three." She looked triumphant. "Three raise your hand." She watched Milliardo's hand go up, "seven?" Heero's came up as well.

Heero shivered as the warm tongue of Milliardo's tracked its way from his chest to his neck. He looked for one who ended up being Quatre; he moved to him and kisses him passionately. He watched for five to make a motion as he sat in Quatre's seat, since Quatre got up.

Quatre giggled as it was Wufei, he moved to the somewhat nervous one. He leaned, resting his arm behind Wufei's head; he ran his hand down Fei's shirt, reached his pants, gently grabbed and began to move his hand some.

Fei Shivered as Quatre moved away to sit on Heero's lap. He turned to see that Treize was holding out the chopstick with the symbol for six on it. He moved to straddle Treize, unbuttoning the buttons of the ice blue silk top, he moved to run his fingers over the taller one's chest. He leant down and licked his chest nibbling slightly as he took off his silk shirt, he smirked. Treize's eyes seemed to track down Wufei's body. Wu took one of Treize's hands and put it at the waistband of his pants, smiling seductively; all of a sudden he moved in to kiss Treize roughly and moved back to his seat, "number two?" He asked smiling at the fact that Treize was looking at him hungrily.

* * *

KoNeko-Chan Grins evilly "I want some reviews before I post anymore, I'm sorry I left it like that."

G-Boys shake their heads no.

Mei smiles "She will post more anyway, but reviews would be nice please.


	7. They find out

Qu-chan smiles "Please read"

**Chang Mansion Living Road**

Meiran had gone to bed and the game of Chopsticks had ended by midnight. It was now about one in the morning and all the boys were sitting in the living room. Wufei was sitting curled up in the big plush arm chair in the corner, glasses on his nose as he read a large novel. Duo was pouting in Milliardo's lap, since they had played Chopsticks for a couple hours and the most fun things were when Wufei was seducing Treize and when they got him to strip down to the boxers he was wearing under his blue pajamas.

"Hey, Wufei, what are you reading?" Duo pouted, looking at him from his spot. Having just stopped complaining to Milliardo, he decided to see what he could get done.

"It's a Chinese novel. Why?" He looked up from his book, seeing all their eyes on him. "Is there a reason all of you are just starring at me?" Cold black eyes glistened as he looked back to the book.

Quatre moved closer and looked at the book. "Wufei, was your mother's name Faun?" He looked up at him and noticed the slight glare in those Chinese eyes he caught a glimpse of. He suddenly felt as though he shouldn't have asked. He felt the necklace he was wearing get suddenly hot. Quatre put his hand in his mouth to stop a scream. Wufei realized that he was hurting the blond, he reached out quickly and it was as if cold water was dripping from the necklace, though not visibly.

"Don't push it Blondie. I have come some ways from wanting to kill any of you." That was all the angered youth would say. He would look back to the novel in his hands. After a few moments, he looked up to them. "Yes, her name was Faun. Follow me, all of you." He stood and made his way up stairs.

**Wufei's Room**

The door opens and the youth walks in followed by six others. He moved to put the book up on a book shelf with several others like it, all by the author Chang Faun. He moved to sit on a red alchemy circle on the floor, which had been there, just Milliardo never noticed it. He motioned for them to sit.

"Okay, if you want to learn more about me, you must go through a test of mine." He had a somewhat evil grin. Wufei looked to the spot above him on the ceiling. "You all have about thirty minutes. Find a way to make me smile." It wasn't as simple as it seemed to make somebody like Wufei to smile.

They all nod and sit on the circle. Treize spoke first, "Meiran spoke of you often, she would speak of your beauty and brains, but you are better than she spoke of." Wufei seemed to have gone into a trance, he just ignored that comment completely, it seemed.

Duo shook his head. "You know, sometimes I think this guy just wants to torture us." He stood and moved towards the door finding it locked, he couldn't even turn the knob. "Hey, what is up with this doorknob?"

Suddenly, as a tear trickled down Quatre's cheek, he moved to Wufei hugging him. "I can't believe that's how that happened." He looked up when he felt a liquid drop onto his arm from Wufei's head. He noticed the boy had a slight smile and a few tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

KoNeko-Chan Grins evilly "Hope you all liked that. I wanted to say before the mob starts to attack, I will write either longer chapters or more chapters as of late to make it up to you all. Also if you want to yell, compliment, or whatever you can e-mail me at I enjoy ideas or just some comments, please let me know this is being read."

All Smile "We will love to hear from you!"


	8. What Happened

Koneko-chan - "Okay, I know this'll be a little weird, it's mainly cause I'm at a slight loss. Don't worry It'll go away, and ideas will flood in."

They look at her funny. "Read, please." They say in chorus.

**A few years ago. _Language is in Chinese_.**

"Mommy!! Mommy!!" The little boy cried. He lay on his mother's motionless chest. He'd just come out of his room because of a noise, and saw his mother laying on the floor.

"You monster!" A tall man walked over and grabbed the boy by his hair. Lifting him from his mother, the guy made him walk into the bathroom.

"Ba... by..." The woman gasped out as her eyes shut for the last time. "Wait, I am dead... Right?" She looked down at herself. "AHH!!" She screamed, then waited and blinked. "Oh..." She made her way to the bathroom, trying to grab the handle. Noticing she couldn't, she tried walking through the door. Thud She hit the door. Sighing, she knelt, laying her head on the floor to look under the door.

The man shoved the boy against the sink. With a growl, he took his belt off, lashing the boy's back. "You know you are to stay in your room!!!" With each word, the lashes got harder.

The boy held back his cries, watching the blood flood his shirt, dieing it from white to red. He looked into the mirror, watching his father's eyes, trying to show he was not afraid. It only earned him a lash across the head. He then felt a hand grab his shoulder and throw him into the tub, which then the hot water was turned on. He curled up in a ball as the hot shower water beat down on him and his opens cuts, stinging him. His father then poured rubbing alcohol on him, and he finally screamed.

**The evening of Faun's death.**

"Where's the child, can we talk to him about his reaction to his mother's heart attack?" The police officer asked. He knew the Faun didn't have a heart attack, the paramedics said she was poisoned, but none of them would let that slip since he was one of the richest people in town.

"No. He's to traumatized. He's in his room." The man turned to glare at the boys door. "He won't speak."

Yes, the boy was in his room, but in his closet. He didn't want to come out. He's father was meaner than usual today. He never beat him that much, and he never did it that fast, he usually tortured him slowly.

**Back to the present.**

"Oh my gods..." Quatre cried, holding the smiling boy. He knew why the boy was smiling, but the others didn't. Somebody understood him, and that he and his mother were free of his father, without him having to tell them, they just understood. Quatre kissed the slightly smaller teen's forehead and stood. "We'll go to the livingroom now, you need to rest." With that, he led the others out of the room and downstairs.

* * *

Koneko-chan - "Neh? Neh?" Questioning look.

Wu-sama - "... And I'm supposed to be one of her favorites..." Sighs


End file.
